The Unexplained
by supernaturalkissed
Summary: Nessie is grown and going to college with Jake. Bella, feeling upset that her daughter doesn't need her anymore. On the way back to their house they find something or should I say someone unexpected, in the woods.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Nessie is grown and going to college with Jake. Bella, feeling upset that her daughter doesn't need her anymore. On the way back to their house they find something or should I say someone unexpected.**

* * *

**The Unexplained **

**Prologue**

"Bella," said Jake, for the seventeenth time that night. He was holding on to a heavy brown box, full of Nessie's clothes that Alice bought her. Edward placed a small shoe box on top of that one. "Nessie will be alright. We are just going to college, that's an hour away. We will visit all the time."

"Fine," I said, pouting. "I guess that I will miss her so much."

"Bella," said Edward, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Jake left with the boxes, taking them up to their dorm room. "She will be fine love. She was the experience of going to college. Please don't let her see you so miserable."

"Fine," I said, sighing. "Your right. I'm just being selfish."

"Good," he said, smirking. "Nessie will be fine. She has Jake with her, and he will let nothing happen to her. I have complete faith in him. Besides, where only living a couple of hours away from here. She won't be unprotected."

"I know," I said. In a lower voice so only he could hear me, I said, "It's just so hard. I see all of these mothers with their children, and then I start to think. We only had seven years to spend with Nessie. She grew up so fast. Sometimes I wish that she would grow more slowly, like a human."

"Bella," said Edward, as he held my arms. "Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

I turned around to face him. "How could I tell you any of this? I'm just being selfish. I love our daughter, but I just wished she would act more like a kid sometimes. I know that it is hard for her, as seeing she has a great vampire memory. "

"What are you saying, Bella?" asked Edward.

"I wish we could have another baby," I said, looking toward the ground.

Edward sighed. "I know, but that is something that is not possible."

Not even a moment later, Nessie and Jake, made their way over to us. They had their hands, held tightly. Nessie had a big smile on her face, which made her look like she was glowing with happiness. She seemed to be enjoying herself. Jake, on the other hand, was glaring at all the men who stared at Nessie.

"This place is great," said Nessie, as her brown eyes looked around the college campus. "I can't wait for classes to begin!" She added excitedly.

"Are you sure you will keep up with her, Jake?" asked Edward.

"Yeah," said Jake, smiling down at Nessie. "We will be fine."

"Alright," said Edward. It had taken him a couple of months for him to trust Jake with his daughter. He was having a hard time trying to accept that Jake and Nessie would be sharing a dorm room together. Edward gave them a stern look. "I want you to at least call home either tonight or tomorrow to see how use two are doing getting situated into you new home."

"We will be fine, dad," said Nessie, who rolled her eyes. "If there is any trouble we will call you if we can't handle it. Is that fair enough for you?"

"Yes," Edward admitted. "That's fine."

Edward and I watched them walk away with smiles on their faces. I was happy to see them happy. I grabbed Edward's hand, and started moving towards our car. I got into the passenger seat, while Edward went into the driver's side.

"Bella," said Edward, after a moment of silence. "I think we need to talk about what you said back their?"

"I know," I said, groaning. Right now it felt like I was the child. "But they're my problems to deal with."

"You don't need to do everything on your own," said Edward. "Maybe you should talk to me Esme, Rosalie, or possibly Alice. They will help you through it."

"I know," I said, sighing. I didn't want to talk to anyone anymore about my problem then I needed to. I, hopefully, will get over it eventually. If not then that will be my problem to deal with. "I think this was brought on by Nessie going to college. I think when we hear from her my problem with go away. It seemed like at the new college parents are going through the same thing, well except for their children not being half-vampires."

"It's a possibility," said Edward.

I sighed, as I watched the once beautiful summer day turn into a rain storm. It was a good thing that we were vampires. With this rain it would be hard to see outside of the windshield, and into a car accident. The trees on the side of the road were swaying with the wind.

Edward, suddenly, slammed on the brakes stopping the car. Turning my head towards him, I asked, "Why did you stop the car?"

His eyebrows went up, and he bit his lip. His head turned towards mine. His golden eyes looked straight into mine. "I hear someone's mind. A child's thoughts all the way out here, and the next town isn't for miles. I think that there is a child lost in those woods."

"If there is a child in the woods, then what are we waiting for," I said, climbing out of the car. "I'm not going to leave some helpless child out in the woods, especially in the rain."

I took out at vampire speed into the middle of the woods. I caught the unknown child's sent three miles into the woods. The child smelled like tropical coconut, maybe from shampoo. I slowed down, so the a half a mile away from the child.

I saw that she was a small girl, no older than six. Her hair was black as the night. Her eyes were a dark blue. She was wearing a little red dress. She was shivering from the freezing rain, as she was huddled against the fallen tree trunk. Her blue eyes spotted me after a second, and she said, "Mommy!"


End file.
